


Daring Puppy

by Anonymous



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nam Woohyun, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom, Puppy Play, Top Kim Sunggyu, Topping from the Bottom, kind of, no plot but with emotions, puppy woohyun, they're adorable, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I'm offering you a treat, master."





	

Sunggyu arrived home, tired and looking forward only to cuddling up with his boyfriend, drinking tea and falling asleep in the warmness of his embrace. Maybe a light chatting, too. About their days because Sunggyu loved hearing his boyfriend’s voice, it calmed him down and filled his chest with warm assuring sparkles. Also, his younger boyfriend was the only person who actually bothered to listen to Sunggyu’s rants about trivial stuff he encountered at work, while driving or with the rude kids at supermarket when he stopped by to buy them jasmine tea (since they had ran out of it and Woohyun claimed a cuddling session incomplete without calming scent of jasmine. And Sunggyu couldn’t simply allow his cuddles not to be perfect for his boyfriend.)

So, Sunggyu was a little disappointed that Woohyun wasn’t in the living room, or in the kitchen, or in his room working on new music. Weird. _'Maybe he was just tired and is taking a nap'_ , Sunggyu thought and strode towards their bedroom.

What he saw upon opening the door, however, made him unable to even call for the younger. Sunggyu felt uneasiness spread through his veins. A dog’s tail. In their bedroom. They didn’t even own a dog, did they? Sure Woohyun had suggested adopting one but Sunggyu clearly remembered vetoing the idea, reasoning that it was already challenging for him to deal with one puppy at home. He had hoped that the younger would buy the excuse. There was no way he could admit his fear of dogs to Woohyun. Really, no way. Plus, he was really one hundred percent sure that they had no pet when he left for work this morning. 

So, what was he seeing now? Gathering his courage, Sunggyu decided to enter the room and ask Woohyun about it. Maybe they could get rid of the pet before it was too late.

“Woo-“

His mouth went wet and hot at the scene that unfolded before his eyes. _‘with one puppy at home’_ his own words echoed in his mind. _One puppy_. How could he not think about it? It was exactly the _one puppy_ he always mentioned.

Woohyun, clad in paw-like mittens and socks, a dog ear headset and a dog collar, was sitting on the floor with his legs folded underneath him. His hands, covered in paw mitts, were resting on his knees. He looks obedient, almost. if Sunggyu didn’t know Nam Woohyun, he might have believed the idea which Woohyun’s pose was suggesting.

Fortunately, he didn’t get much time to think and decide what he should do. In all honesty, He didn’t trust himself to manage the situation.

"Welcome home, master"

Breath hitched in Sunggyu’s throat. He had almost forced himself into asking about the situation, when Woohyun started moving towards him, fast and on all fours. Sunggyu didn’t even get the chance to get surprised properly when the younger stopped in front of him, got up on his knees, and put his mitten covered hands on Sunggyu’s thighs. He was looking up at Sunggyu expectedly. His round eyes shining like an actual puppy, his mouth slightly open and with his tongue licking his lower lip, again, like an actual puppy, as if he was waiting for his master to pet him. An actual puppy, Sunggyu decided and without giving his mind enough time to process things further his initial instinct, he found himself petting woohyun’s fluffy hair. 

He would never admit that he had an amused smile on his face at that moment. Woohyun’s hair had grown a bit longer than usual. It just made him look extra cute. Sunggyu made a mental note to ask Woohyun not to cut it for a while. He liked how the hair bounced under his hand that was petting it. Maybe even too much. _‘It feels so soft and plushy, so adorable’_. He ran his hand lower and rubbed behind Woohyun’s ears (his actual human ears, not the weird dog ones he was wearing.), and it made Woohyun nudge into his touch more. Sunggyu could get used to this. 

After a few moments of losing himself in the blissful feel of caressing Woohyun’s hair and face, Sunggyu had completely forgotten about the weirdness of the situation they were in. He decided he needed to taste his boyfriend’s pink juicy looking lips. So, he leaned down. Woohyun sensed the elder's intention, so wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck he met the kiss halfway. Sunggyu kissed Woohyun's lips slowly, savoring their taste. He made sure to lick every millionth of an inch of them. Woohyun moved a bit to change the weight on his knees and that made Sunggyu realize that his puppy was not exactly in the most comfortable position. Therefore, he picked the lightweight man up in his arms and moved to place him on the bed. Or rather, he intended to do so. What actually happened was Sunggyu froze right after Woohyun wrapped his legs around his waist. Only then had Sunggyu noticed that the meaty thick thighs of his boyfriend were bare. But that wasn’t what stopped him in his tracks, either. Rather, it was the silent moan that escaped Woohyun’s mouth when Sunggyu's hand had accidentally pushed the tail further into his butt. Everything had happened too fast that Sunggyu had totally forgotten about the tail. The butt plug. The damn butt plug he had gotten a glimpse of it before. 

Woohyun felt his face heat up. He could almost trace the current of pink blush painting his cheeks. Sunggyu had gone silent and wasn’t moving and it was making Woohyun nervous. He started doubting his whole plan. _‘Does hyung hate this stuff? Did I weird him out? Damn what even made me think it was a good idea, Gyu hyung doesn’t even like puppies but then again he always calls me his puppy so I thought he might enjoy this… ‘_

"Just what has my puppy done, hm?"

“I- I thought… do you hate it, hyung?” Woohyun asked but couldn’t bear to face Sunggyu’s answer, so he buried his face in the nearest, most accessible haven at that moment which, unfortunately, was the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

Sunggyu chuckled and Woohyun began wondering what was worth chucking at a serious situation like that. He was starting to get offended when he felt the rock hard bulge against his thigh. 

Rubbing his bulge against Woohyun’s bare thigh a bit more, Sunggyu answered, “Do I seem like i hate it, my puppy?”

Woohyun felt his own member grow harder and surely, Sunggyu could feel it against his own stomach too. With his worried fading at the back of his mind, Woohyun decided to use his opportunity to the fullest. He opened his mouth and started to bite the soft, fair skin of Sunggyu’s neck with quick, tiny nibbles.

Sunggyu's knees went weak at the sensation of hot touches of Woohyun’s soft lips, and occasionally tongue and teeth, on his sensitive neck. He decided it was time for them to move things to bed. He gave the butt plug another playful push which earned him a rather hard bite on the neck. Their moans mingled together as Sunggyu lay Woohyun on the bed such that his legs were hanging from the edge of the bed. After undressing as quickly as he could manage without ripping his clothes, Sunggyu climbed onto the bed and knelt on top of his smaller puppy-boyfriend.

Sunggyu took his time to look into Woohyun’s sparkling eyes. Caressing his cheek, he could obviously spot traces of lust and impatience in his boyfriend’s expression. Slowly, He slipped his free hand down Woohyun’s torso, careful not to touch the angry cock. He pushed the younger’s tee up and started running his hands along Woohyun’s soft lower torso. Never touching where Woohyhun needed his touch, but close enough to make his breath louder. 

“H-hyung” Woohyun protested.

"It’s okay pup. _master_ knows what to do, alright?" 

the elder's use of that word made Woohyun smirk. Sunggyu was sure enjoying this game too much. He decided he had to become bold, so nodding as innocently as possible, he said determined, “Okay, master. Anything for you, master.”

“You’re such a good boy. Good boys get treats y’know?” With that, Sunggyu jumped down the bed. Woohyun, surprised, got up on his elbows to see what his boyfriend was up to. He found Sunggyu kneeling by the bed, right between Woohyun’s open legs. Woohyun gulped as Sunggyu lifted his legs and planted kisses along his calf before he steadied them on his shoulders. Sunggyu moved closer to Woohyun and nuzzled into his crotch. Took a deep breath, closed his eyes as if savoring the scent, he finally started licking Woohyun’s arousal. When he was satisfied with the amount of saliva he had left on the standing cock, he grabbed the base of Woohyun's member in his hands and took it in his mouth. 

Woohyun moaned breathlessly as his hands found their way to Sunggyu’s scalp and he pulled the elder’s head further between his legs to put more of his length into the hot, wet mouth. Sunggyu seemed to only enjoy it, as he moaned around Woohyun’s shaft and gripped the back of the younger’s hips, as if afraid he might lose contact, he sucked hard on the length in his mouth and started bobbing his head more vigorously. 

Sunggyu was getting ready to swallow his boyfriend when a push from Woohyun's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Perplexed, he looked up with questioning eyes to Woohyun. 

“Not yet” said Woohyun and added a few seconds later, “master.”

Woohyun leaned down, and whispered in the elder’s ears, voice husky from the pleasure,“I want to come with you in me. I want you in me, master. Would you give me that?”

Sunggyu didn’t get enough time to process the sinful words as he felt a delicious plushy pressure on his erection. Woohyun’s paws. Woohyun was pressing his paw-socks covered foot on Sunggyu's hard cock. Sunggyu’s breath hitched in his throat. He hadn’t even realized when woohyun had changed his position.

Not waiting for Sunggyu's response, Woohyun continued, “why don’t you put this hard cock of yours to good use, hm, master?” He twisted his pressure on Sunggyu’s hard cock a bit and earned a shaky moan from the elder. "I'm offering you a treat, master."

Sunggyu growled, actually growled, as he fought the pleasure he was receiving from the foot job and got up to his feet. Pushing Woohyun back to the bed, a second later he was on top of his daring puppy. 

He put his hands on the younger's shoulders to keep him from moving. Leaning down, he started licking behind Woohyun’s ears and whispered hotly, “Even as a puppy, you’re not a normal one, are you? Don’t puppies usually ask for tummy pets and scritches?”

Woohyun, in a rather pouty tone, replied, “I’m just eager to please my master. Is fucking me not what master wants?” 

Damn. This dog actually had the guts to utter the hottest stuff with a pout and Sunggyu wasn’t sure it was humanly possible to be more turned on at that moment. Quickly, he took Woohyun’s fat lips between his teeth and started kissing them hungrily. His hand slipped behind the younger’s body, down until he reached the puppy tail. 

Sunggyu pushed the plug a bit in and Woohyun’s sweet moan filled their kiss, sending a current of pleasure and, unexpectedly, jealousy down his spine. _‘This won’t do. I am supposed to elicit that moan not this stupid dog tail, dammit’_ he thought as he shoved the plug out of Woohyun’s ass in a swift anger-derived movement. Replacing the tail, his hands started drawing circular motions around the abused hole.

Woohyun, eager to touch his boyfriend, lifted his ass a bit and then landed them on his mitten paws. He pulled his hands out of the now annoying mitts and quickly started running them up and down Sunggyu’s broad, vast back.

Sunggyu didn’t waste time to inform Woohyun. He knew the butt plug had loosen up his boyfriend and he could feel the slickness of lube around the hot hole. So, in a sudden movement he pushed inside Woohyun. Woohyun let out a surprised gasp. Too busy kissing Sunggyu’s neck and roaming his hands on his back, he had failed to notice what Sunggyu was up to earlier. Soon enough, though, Woohyun got used to the new erection filling him up. He squeezed Sunggyu's shoulders which the elder took as his hint to start moving. He felt Woohyun's legs wrap around his waist and soon, the younger started jerking up into Sunggyu’s powerful thrusts. 

Sunggyu kissed Woohyun again. His slippery kisses soon moved to the younger jaw and then down to his adam’s apple. 

It didn’t seem long before Woohyun’s moans became heavier and more breathy and Sunggyu felt himself close. Wrapping his hand around his lover’s erection, the elder started stroking him. 

“Let’s come together, baby” Sunggyu’s hoarse voice whispered against Woohyun’s lips. He then squeezed the head of the younger’s cock with his thumb. Woohyun came as Sunggyu released himself inside of him and collapsed on top of his sweaty, hot body.

As his breathe came back to normal, Sunggyu lifted his weight up Woohyun’s body and changed their position so that now, Woohyun was lying on top of him, his messy hair tickling Sunggyu’s face. Sunggyu started caressing Woohyun’s smooth back and sides, “That… that just now was amazing. I mean it always is amazing with you, but this… this was-“

Woohyun’s giggles cut him. Sunggyu sighed in relief, of course, Woohyun knew tool well what he meant. “I know, hyung. It was amazing for me too. It always is amazing for me with you, but you know” they both burst into laughter.

Later in the middle of the night, when Sunggyu woke up with his head nuzzled in the crook of Woohyun’s neck and his one arm and a leg resting on top of the sleeping figure, he couldn’t stop the train of his thoughts. He couldn’t help feeling blessed for having what he had. For having Woohyun. For feeling so close to Woohyun that at times, he almost felt one with the other man. He knew for a fact that Woohyun, too, felt the same. He knew how much the younger admired him, loved him and was willing to give for him. It warmed his heart even more. It warmed him so much he felt it might burn him down. Peppering kisses on Woohyun’s neck, careful to keep them light not to disturb his lover’s sleep, Sunggyu went back to sleep feeling safe, warm, complete.

**Author's Note:**

> i beta read this. but i'm not a native speaker, so excuse any errors :)


End file.
